Daisy (cat)
Daisy is a long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with blue eyesRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 150. History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :She is first introduced as living at the Horseplace located in the Clans' new home with two other loners, Floss and Smoky. Her mate is Smoky, a white and gray tom. It is noted that she is heavily pregnant with kits. Twilight :She and her newborn kits, Mouse, Berry, and Hazel, run away from the Horseplace right after the kits are born, so they would not get taken by Twolegs, like Floss's kits were. Cloudtail, Spiderleg and Thornclaw find her frightened under a bramble bush with her kits, to which she claims she was driven out by WindClan. Spiderleg offers to chase her of their territory. When Cloudtail says no to Spiderlegs request, she is taken to camp, and to Firestar. Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, offers her a place in ThunderClan for her and her kits. Daisy later noticed Brightheart when she came to talk with Cloudtail. Her kits are intensely scared of Brightheart especally when she yells at them for ruining the herb stock in Cinderpelt's den. It seems that Daisy incidentally supported their calling, by naming Brightheart "that ugly cat." Cloudtail offers to teach her some fighting moves, although she is not much of a fighter and she is very afraid during the badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. Her kits are renamed Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit in order to fit in the Clan better with proper names. Sunset :Daisy never ends up being a very good fighter, and becomes very afraid of the forest after the badger attack on ThunderClan. Unfortunately for her, before Daisy has a chance to recover from her shock, Berrykit's tail is mangled by a fox trap and Daisy's fear of the forest escalates. Cloudtail was chosen to leave at first, but Daisy doesn't want Cloudtail to leave, but he does to find Berrykit. As a result, in Sunset, she runs away with her kits back to the barn they had come from. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw later come and convince her to return, and the kits are glad to be back in ThunderClan. At first, Daisy is in love with Cloudtail, although he may not realize it, she wanted to be his mate and have kits. Later, Daisy apologizes to Brightheart for her affections. Daisy admits that a reason she left ThunderClan was because she didn't have any cat in the Clan that she was close to, like Brightheart was with Cloudtail. Brightheart accepts Daisy's apology, and they become good friends. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' :Daisy has been shown to have no desire for combat, so she remains in the nursery and tends to the kits. It is mentioned that she was the one who tended to Squirrelflight's kits while Ferncloud nursed them because when Squirrelflight gave birth to Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit, her milk didn't arrive. She is shown helping Squirrelflight patch up the holes in the nursery with leaves, and tells Squirrelflight to let her kits enjoy themselves while they could. :She and Ferncloud are later put in charge of Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit as part of their punishment for sneaking out of camp; they have to let the two queens know where they are at all times and before they leave the nursery. She soothes Hollykit's nervousness before her and her siblings' apprentice ceremony. :She comes to Leafpool to report that Ferncloud is coughing and wheezing, but that her kits seem unharmed. She takes over the care of the kits as Ferncloud is isolated from them, so they don't become ill as well, and warns Dustpelt against hanging around the nursery, as he'll worry his kits. Dark River :She suns herself outside the nursery while watching Ferncloud's kits Icekit and Foxkit. She says she and the kits will wait to eat, as the only thing that's left on the fresh-kill pile is a stale mouse. She doesn't let Foxkit eat it as he has a cold and she wants him to have only warm food. :She quietly speaks up for Millie on choosing to keep her kittypet name along with Brook when Firestar performed Millie's warrior ceremony. She tells the other cats that she chooses not to hunt or fight because tending kits is what she does best, but that she does it in her chosen name. Outcast :She and Spiderleg have a litter of two kits: Toadkit and Rosekit. Before her older kits' warrior ceremony, she fiercely grooms them, saying they can't be in the ceremony looking like a scruffy band of rogue kits. She watches the ceremony proudly, though Jaypaw senses that she is anxious about leaving her two new kits alone. :When a patrol brings two intruders to the ThunderClan camp, she sweeps her tail protectively around her two new kits, who are playing in a patch of sun. She later relaxes and shares tongues with Millie as her kits continue playing. Eclipse :She is shown often to be overprotective of her two kits. Toadkit gets stung by nettles, and she gets in the way of Jaypaw's work by pacing anxiously around her kit. He eventually tells her to go check on Rosekit and she leaves. When news of WindClan thieving reach her ears, she only worries about her kits, not the Clan. :She is seen shooing Toadkit and Rosekit out of the nursery when they tickle Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit with a feather. Sol spots her, and comments on how she's not Clanborn. Spiderleg quickly jumps to her defense. :She tells Spiderleg to take care when he goes out to battle WindClan, and takes shelter with the elders, Millie, and all the kits in Firestar's den. She is worried that the camp will be attacked again. After the sun vanishes and reappears, she carries Toadkit down from the Highledge, and later brings feathers for the wounded Squirrelflight's nest. In the nursery, she tells Millie, who is coughing, that she feels a bit feverish, and then leads her two kits outside as Lionpaw cleans the bedding out from the nursery. Once it is confirmed Millie has whitecough, Daisy takes her two kits and moves with them to the apprentices' den to keep from getting ill, and soothes Millie's kits as well. Long Shadows :She and Spiderleg argue during the greencough ordeal, saying they were no longer mates because it never worked out. Spiderleg offended Daisy, not because he didn't like her, but because he didn't care for his kits enough. ''Sunrise : Daisy briefly appears as one of the few cats that questions if it is right to find and bring Sol back to ThunderClan because she is worried about the safety of her kits. Later on, she scolds Jayfeather after he yelled at the kits when they were playing with his tail. She is not seen after this. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Daisy's kits, Toadkit and Rosekit, are now warriors known as Toadstep and Rosepetal. :Daisy is seen mostly with Ferncloud, and remains in the nursery still. She attends Dovekit's and Ivykit's apprentice ceremony. :She worries when Poppyfrost disappears suddenly, and she goes to the elders den where Jayfeather was. He leads her out of the den and into the clearing and reassures her about Poppyfrost, though Daisy is still anxious. She is lead into the nursery by Ferncloud, but she visits Jayfeather again. She explains that she was really worried about Poppyfrost, and how depressed the she-cat had been lately. She also reveals that Poppyfrost thought Berrynose didn't love her, and still wished to be with Honeyfern. Jayfeather tells her that he will send word to Firestar and leads her back to the nursery. Daisy is one of the first to greet Poppyfrost when she returns to camp, Berrynose having guided her back to the nursery. :She stays with Poppyfrost during her kitting, and was the one who woke Berrynose up when he first learned that the kits were coming. She licks the she-cat's head for reassurance and helps her drink water from moss. Fading Echoes :Daisy is mentioned to prefer to stay in the nursery full-time with Ferncloud, helping new queens and their kits. She is alarmed when Heathertail and Breezepelt come inside the camp while escorting Ivypaw and Dovepaw home, thinking it is an attack. :She is seen evacuating the camp as the tree is falling, and she picks up Cherrykit on her way out, as Poppyfrost is carrying Molekit. She comforts her after the tree falls, as the kit is terrified. Firestar puts her in charge of the queens, kits and elders and tells her to keep them calm. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In "Daisy Speaks: My Only Hope", Daisy finds that her friend Floss's kits have disappeared. Daisy says that the kits couldn't even walk, and Floss tells her that she thinks the Twolegs took them. When wondering why the Twolegs would do this, Daisy asks. Smoky suggests that the Twolegs might need the kits for another barn. Daisy then sees that she would not be able to have her kits in the barn, and that she would go into the forest and raise them there. She says that Smokey always liked Floss more than he liked her. She mentions the fact that she saw a white cat that looked welcoming and could have been a good mate (Cloudtail) and an orange leader with "warm" eyes (Firestar). Daisy believes that those cats seem nice enough to trust and she leaves the barn. Character Pixels File:Daisy_Loner.png|Loner File:Daisy.queen.png|Queen Quotes Family '''Mates' :SmokyRevealed in Sunset, page 193 (formerly): :Spiderleg (formerly): Sons :MousewhiskerRevealed in Twilight, page 146: :BerrynoseRevealed in Twilight, page 146: :ToadstepRevealed in Outcast, the allegiances: Daughters :HazeltailReaveled in Sunset, page 193: :RosepetalRevealed in Outcast, the allegiances: Grandsons: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Granddaughters: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Tree References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Queen Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters